1987
by Kickfan23
Summary: The incidents that happened in the walls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 1987...


**_1987_**

_'5 life long friends were found missing after helping out with a birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Two who were presumed dead are tacked onto the 5._

_The Five are..._

_Jack(son) Dean Brewer_

_Kimberly Beulah Crawford_

_Jerome Caesar Martinez_

_Eddie Jones_

_and Milton David Krupnick._

_More of this story will be available soon'_

A small newspaper clipping said at each teen's home. Everyday Mrs. Brewer would look at the newspaper and cried in another room. Kim's family would just look down at floor and walk away while Jerry's siblings didn't handle it too well. Eddie's family wouldn't even be able to withstand the day every morning.

But the true story that caused them their troubles were still in the walls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

* * *

><p>Jack and the gang all met at Freddy Fazbear's when they were 5. All of them became friends found out they went to the same school together and celebrated each other's birthday at Freddy's.<p>

They grew up to together and attended Seaford High. Dave, Kim's 6 year old cousin, was having his 7th birthday party at Freddy's. Jack being Kim's boyfriend at the time, persuaded the gang to help out and they gave out when they got sick of it.

When they were busy setting up decorations in one of the party rooms, ignoring the annoying songs that Freddy and his band were playing every hour. A worker spotted them, remembering their names and how they ruined a project of his for the animatronics. Ranting at them when they were five year olds, and it nearly caused him to ruin his job.

" Rudy!" A man shouted. Rudy looked at the man and ignored his lecture about having him to 'restart Foxy for his next show' and having to 'fix the position of Bonnie's guitar or fix Chica's jaw'. Rudy's eyes slowly fixed on the "Backroom", having an idea he waited for his boss's lecture to finish and he crept to the back room, spotting a yellow more like a "golden" empty Freddy Fazbear suit. Rudy ripped out the wires and took out the endoskeleton.

He finally managed to slip the Freddy suit and walked to the party room. Pretending to think it was already full, he 'accidentally' stumbled across the room. " IT'S ME!" He shouted, but cleared his throat as the teens looked at him. " Oh I... uh thought this was packed" Kim shook her head at the man. " Well, I noticed how bland this room looks and I could take you to the backroom, it has tons of leftover party supplies".

The teens looked at each other and shrugged, saying "Why not?".

" Well then follow me" Rudy said as Jack took lead taking cautious steps as the rest followed Jack's movements. Taking them to the dark backroom Rudy smiled darkly as the teens walked in. Rudy closed the door and locked it. " Wait why'd you close the door?" Milton asked.

"Oh you'll see, you'll see real soon" Rudy said as he reached for the light switch...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Days Later<em>**

_'5 teens were kidnapped by Rudy Gillespie at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but fortunately officers have caught Rudy Gillespie and awaits trial.'_

* * *

><p>"Mommy what's coming out of Freddy's mouth?" A little girl asked. Her mother looked up and stared at the three wandering animatronics. The mother turned to her husband.<p>

"Max we're never coming here ever again"

"What why?" Max asked. The woman pointed to the three animatronics. Max stared at the animatronics. Freddy's mouth was oozing blood, while Bonnie's eyes dripped mucus, and Chica's eyes and mouth overflowed with blood and mucus.

Other concerned parents looked at each other and gathered up their children abandoning the restaurant. Abandoning four souls...

* * *

><p><em>'Many concerned parents left Freddy Fazbear's due to lack of sanitary issues. Parents seemed to have noticed that blood and mucus seem to ooze out of the animatronics eyes and mouths.<em>

* * *

><p>" Yarr me mateys! And welcome to the Pirate's Cove!" Kids quickly circled Pirate's Cove. " Aye me matey's are ye ready for some fun?"<p>

" YEAH!" The children screamed at Foxy.

" Aye now, if ye'd be willing to *_save us* _follow some rules, then ye are ready to board along Pirate's Cove"

Kids began to hop on Pirate's Cove with giddy expressions.

" What a stupid fox!" a little girl said and pointed at Foxy.

" Aye I'd be watchin' yer mouth there" Foxy responded.

" Yeah right!" The girl responded and climbed on stage with Foxy. A day guard quickly rushed to the stage.

" Sweetie you can't stay that close to Foxy"

" Your not my mom... you can't tell me what to do!" The guard sighed and approached the girl's mother.

" Your kid can't stay that close Foxy"

The mother sighed, " Let her play with the fox if she wants to!" Before the guard could respond the damage had already been done, Foxy's teeth were around the girl's head. A scream was let out and parents gathered their children and rushed out to the exit.

" Oh no...".

* * *

><p><em>' Another Fazbear incident! One of the animatronics has bitten a customer's frontal lobe. The customer was rushed out and is now resting in the hospital. Mr. Fazworth, owner of Freddy Fazbear's, assured it was just an accident. " We'll put Foxy out-of-order until we find a way to make him safer" Mr. Fazworth says.'We'll also put Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica out of their 'free roaming mode' at day and put them on their mode at night.'<em>

* * *

><p>" Mr. Fazworth do you deny any of these incidents?"<p>

" Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrong doing, but of course these major incidents are undeniable" Mr. Fazworth replied to the reporter. Mr. Fazworth was holding a press conference, to clear up anything with the incidents. The reporter nodded before a journalist piped in,

" Mr. Fazworth is safety a big concern in your company?" Mr. Fazworth nodded. " Then why have you've chosen to release Rudy Gillespie?"

" I haven't cleared up Mr. Gillespie's charges but I have been able to release him. But, Mr. Gillespie and I spoke to each other and settled an agreement. Which of course is aimed to customers as well. The agreement we settled was that Rudy is going to clear up his office in one week and will take night shift from 12 to 6 AM. That will ensure customers, because after that week Rudy will no longer be allowed back in here. We care about the safety of others and the safety of our animatronic friends."...

* * *

><p>Rudy was seated on the black swivel chair in his (temporary) office. He looked at the monitor and checked any movements in the pizzeria. He moved from camera to camera checking carefully. He looked at the stage area, and there he saw Jerry, Jack, and Kim looking at the camera... <em>looking at him<em>. Rudy shook his head as he stared back this time with Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica looking forward.

Rudy checked Pirate's Cove, only to see Milton's head peeking out of the curtains. Rudy blinked and saw Foxy's head staring out in the open. Rudy looked at the clock... 1 AM. He sighed he couldn't handle these 'hallucinations'. He looked at the cameras again and found that Bonnie(Jerry) was missing from the stage. Quickly moving from one camera to the other he spotted Bonnie in the supply closet.

He sighed in relief, and looked back at other cameras. He found Chica in the Dining Area of the pizzeria, Rudy quickly got concerned but decided to shake it off. He looked up and decided to check the hallway lights. He pressed the LIGHT button and found Bonnie peeking his head in Rudy's office. Rudy quickly pressed the DOOR button. He felt beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead.

He opened the door and pressed the LIGHT button again, this time he found Jerry's head peeking in. Rudy shut the door again, and checked the right side of the office. This time Kim was staring at him through the small window in the office. Her image slowly turned into Chica. He closed the door on Chica and looked back at the monitor.

He found Freddy staring at him, Freddy's face slowly started to fade into Jack's emotionless face. His eyes slowly and cautiously wandered to the corner of the screen that said that he had 25% of power left. It was only 4 AM and Rudy began to felt his eyes beginning to droop.

He closed his eyes and an image flashed in his mind. He was stuffing the four killed teens into the suits in the backstage and how one of them somehow managed to escape. Rudy opened his eyes and found that the 'Golden Freddy' suit was staring back at him with the blood of the teens splattered all over him.

" ARGH!" Rudy shouted and looked back at the monitor and briefly turned back. He opened the the left side of the office door open and saw that Bonnie was gone. He checked the lights and saw that Chica was gone too.

He checked the camera that displayed the west wing. He found out the Foxy who quickly turned into Milton was running towards his office. But, before Milton could enter the office the power went out. It was dark and he saw Freddy's face, which turned to Jack's face and back to Freddy's. Freddy was staring at him with a light that flashed his face and heard a jingle. Rudy squeezed his eyes shut and shouted, "I"M SORRY!" _'Sorry isn't good enough.' _4 voices whispered.

All of a sudden it went dark again. With 4 voices chorusing the same line...

_All at once there is silence_

_Ah, what has happened?..._

A bell rung meaning it was 6 AM. His shift was over, he opened his eyes and moved out of his chair. Rudy moved out of his office and was greeted by Mr. Fazworth.

" Good Morning Rudy"

" You too" Rudy said and walked past Pirate's Cove.

_'We can't wait...' _Milton's whispered.

He walked away from the stage and heard a Kim's voice call out, _'For another night'_

_' So we'll see you' _a Jerry's voice told him.

_'Real soon...' _Jack's voice voice finished.

Then Freddy's voice mixed with a human's broke out,

_" Thank You for coming to Freddy Fazbear's! We hope we'll get to see you again!"_...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, this is my first crossover fic and my first FNAF fic. So turning to the Kickin' It people, it only corresponded with a theoryplot line, so you don't necessarily have to understand Five Nights at Freddy's. Turning to the FNAF people, you don't have to understand ( If you don't watch) Kickin' It to understand this.**

**So the big question... Good? Bad? Tell me in your review.**

**Question of the Day- What's your favorite pass time?**

**Food of the Day- Pizza! **

**Song of the Day- Five Nights at Freddy's song by The Living Tombstone.**


End file.
